forgotten memories
by Blacknexus
Summary: paine gets a clue to a moment in her past from a mysterious woman. she then goes to find more clues to that one moment, who the woman was, and why they are connected. chapter 4 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Yuna Paine and rikku stood on the bridge of the Celsius, looking sort of bored. We haven't gotten any new sphere readings in days! Rikku whined. Maybe everyone got them all, Paine replied. I'm sure there's some still out there somewhere, yuna said, we just got to wait for buddy to pick up some sphere waves. But we've been waiting for at least two days yunie! Rikku whined some more. I know, yuna said. While we're waiting why don't we go and see what's going on around spira? We could go to luca, or play a few games in the calm lands..right? I guess we could do something while we're waiting, Paine said. Good idea yunie, lets go to luca! Rikku said. I guess since its still blitzeball season we could go watch a game to pass the time. Brother, lets go to luca! Rikku said. Why am I taking orders from you?! Brother complained. I'm the captain here! Awww come on brother, yuna complained, don't you want to have a little bit of fun? No no no! As captain I insist that we stay here! Pretty please brother? Rikku begged. I'll if we go I promise I'll dance for you, yuna said. DANCE?! I love to see yuna dance!! Brother said. Well I'm not going to dance a single step unless you let us have just a little but of fun, ok? Yuna replied. Oh... alright, you can go! Just be back soon ok? Brother replied. yes!! Yuna rikku and Paine all said together. Brother then flew to luca and dropped them off. Lets go see who's playing yunie! Rikku said running ahead of them wait up riku! Yuna said running, trying to catch up. Paine walked and was soon left behind. She walked slowly and looked as if she had a lot on her mind. Suddenly she heard someone. Todays the day isn't it..the day you lost them? The voice said. Who are you? Show yourself! Paine replied. Suddenly a womanly figure appeared behind her. Paine turned around to see that she was wearing a red robe and a hood that that protected her face from being seen. Take off your mask, and show your face! Paine said. I'm afraid I cannot do that, the mysterious woman said. I only came here to give you a reminder, something you might actually be interested in. she then pulled a sphere out of her pocket. A sphere? She took it and turned her back to the woman. A clue of some kind must be on this sphere. Before she could look at it, she turned around to thank the woman, only to see that she was gone. Suddenly she heard yuna's voice in the distance. Paine come on, the games starting! She said. Paine smiled and started to run. Coming! She said 


	2. chapter 2

After the game was over, the gullwings walked around luca for a little while. I still can't believe the luca goers lost! Rikku said. It was a close game though, yuna replied. Paine was still shocked about what had happened before the game. She didn't want to show the sphere she had gotten to yuna and rikku, as she knew they would jump right in and try to find out the meaning of the sphere. She felt that she should find the truth without them, as it was her past and not theirs. So she never mentioned the sphere, waiting for that one chance that she could be by herself. Soon after they got back to the Celsius, Paine went to the engine room, the one place where she knew no one was around, to look at the sphere. But before she could get a look at it, yuna ran into the engine room. Paine come on, buddy has picked up some sphere waves! She said. Uhhh..I'll be there in a second! Paine replied. She then put the sphere in a bag she was carrying, and ran to the bridge. When she got there yuna and rikku were huddled behind buddy. Where is it! Rikku said. Apparently it's in the calm lands, buddy said. You wanna go check it out? It might not be that big of a deal ya know. Of course we wanna check it out!! Rikku yelled. Calm down rikku, yuna said. Oh I can't yunie, I'm a little happy that there ARE still spheres out there! You seem a little bit too happy, Paine said. It's not that big of a deal. Like buddy said, it's probably a dud or something. Well I guess we're headed to the calm lands, brother said. If we don't then rikku will mope around like she lost her best friend, and even though she is kind of annoying and really never listens to me, I hate to see her depressed like that. I guess you really do care about her after all, huh brother? Yuna said. Oh I wouldn't say that would I yuna? He replied. They landed in the calm lands and looked around. Hmmm... Where do you think it could be in such a large empty field as this? Rikku asked. I guess we should split up and look around that way yuna said. Okie dokie yunie! Rikku said. All right, Paine said. But only if it makes looking around here a little faster. Why? Are you in a hurry? Yuna replied. Oh.. uh..no, I just felt a change in the wind, that's all. That always seems to mean something bad is going to happen. Hmmm... it seems to feel calm here to me, just like it should be, yuna said. Rikku started to run ahead again. I'm tired of talking, I wanna start looking! She said. Doesn't she ever wait for us? Paine asked. I guess not, yuna said running down the mountain. Paine soon followed, but not before taking that bag she had and looking at it. When will I ever see what's on you? She said. 


	3. chapter 3

Paine then checked all over the eastern part of the calm lands for that sphere but couldn't Find anything. At the end of the day, her, yuna and rikku met up again at the travel Agency. Did you guys find anything? Paine asked. Nope, not a thing! Rikku replied. We Looked everywhere that sphere possibly could be, and we still didn't find it, yuna said. Did you say sphere? The travel agency's owner blurted out. I just remembered that I had A sphere the entire time! You did!! Yuna, rikku, and Paine, shouted. You mean to say that While we were tiring ourselves out looking for that sphere by running all around all day, You had the sphere the whole time! Rikku continued to shout. Why didn't you tell us? Yuna asked. I had forgotten that I had it, that's all, the owner said. I tend to have a short- term memory in my old age! Well now that that's over with, mind if we..ya know, take it off your hands? Sure you can have it...wait, I just remembered something.. Can I ask you girls for a favor?  
  
Sure, yuna said. What is it? My son, the owner continued. I sent him to go get supplies for the shop, and he's been gone for quite a while now. Could you go find him for me? I'll give you the sphere as a token of thanks if you do. Sure thing! Yuna replied. But where did you send your son? Paine asked. I'm pretty sure I sent him to Mt. Gagazet. We usually trade items with the ronso for supplies there. Hmmm.. kimahri might know then. Yuna said. Lets go ask him! Rikku replied. Yes lets go see him, Paine replied. Rikku and yuna ran ahead toward Mt. Gagazet. Paine stayed behind. Stayed where she was. The travel agency owner looked at her. You got something on your mind? He asked. Who me? Paine asked. Nothing... nothing that would concern you or any one else. She walked toward Mt. Gagazet.  
  
When they got to the base of Mt. Gagazet. They saw that kimahri was there, training the other ronso. When he saw yuna there, kimahri stopped and walked toward her. Kimahri, good to see you! Yuna said. Kimahri glad to see yuna too, he replied. Kimahri, have you seen anyone else come up the mountain, preferably a young man? Kimahri did see merchant boy come up here. He trade goods with ronso, but kimahri not know where he is now, probably farther up mountain. Kimahri, can we go check to see if he's up there, rikku asked. You no have to ask to go up mountain, kimahri said. You go up any time you wish. Thanks kimahri! Yuna said running up the mountain. Yeah thanks kimahri! Rikku said. You welcome, kimahri replied. they ran up the mountain trail still seeing no sign of him. When they got to the end of the trail though, they saw someone coming down the trail. It was the travel agency owners son. Run!! He said as he ran down the mountain. Run from what? Rikku said. From him!! He replied. Suddenly a large dragon-like fiend came running down the mountain. I guess we got company, Paine said. 


	4. chapter 4

Paine fought the fiend the best she could. Rikku and yuna did the same. This is easy! Rikku said. Suddenly the fiend blew large amounts of fire at them, knocking them back. When Paine was knocked back, the sphere she was holding, and keeping away from yuna and rikku, rolled out of the bag she was carrying it in. paine went to go and get it, but before she could, the fiend hit her with his paw. Paine went into an unconscious state. When she woke up, rikku and yuna were standing over her. You ok Paine? Rikku asked. Yeah I'm fine, she replied as she slowly got up. She looked around then saw that yuna was holding her sphere. That sphere, she said. It's mine... give it to me. Paine.... Were you hiding this from us the entire time? yuna asked. Yes yuna I was.. but only because it has stuff that doesn't concern you on it. It has stuff about my past. I see, yuna said. Lucky for you we were just about to look at it. Yeah! Rikku replied. We were just about to look at the shady past of our friend, Paine! Paine looked at rikku strangely. If it really means that much to you, yuna said, then you should have it back. We have no real right to look at it. Paine took the sphere back and put it in the bag she was carrying.  
  
When they got back down Mt. Gagazet, the travel agency owner and his son waiting for them. Thank you for finding my son, he said. Well son time to go! Ok dad, his son replied. Wait! Yuna said, as they were about to leave. What about the sphere you promised us? Oh I completely forgot you wanted it! I gave it to someone else! He replied. YOU WHAT!! Yuna, rikku, and Paine all said. Who did you give it to? Rikku asked. I have a short-term memory, you expect me to know names? Well what did this person look like? Yuna asked. Well, she had blonde hair, and was wearing a purple outfit. She also had two men with her. You don't think it's who I think it is do you guys? Rikku asked. I don't think, I know, Paine said. Come on, let's go! Yuna said. They got back on the Celsius as fast as they could. Brother, take us to guadosalam! I think we have to pay our good friend Leblanc a visit! Yuna said. Why am I taking orders from you! Brother said. I thought I told you before; I'm captain, not you! Do you want that sphere or not? Paine asked. Plus.. Brother said. You promised me you would dance if I let you have a little bit of fun, remember? I know I'll do that when I get back ok? Yuna said. But I want yuna to dance now! Brother said. Well you'll have to wait! Yuna replied. There are more important things to worry about. Err... Ok I'll take you, brother said. But you better dance when you get back, that's an order! Yes sir! Yuna replied.  
  
When Brother dropped them off at guadosalam, they ran right up to the doors of Leblanc chatau and knocked. Leblanc let us in; we know you have our sphere! Rikku said. Your sphere? Leblanc said from the other side of the door. If I'm not mistaken loves, this sphere was free game when I found it. You dullwings where just too late that's all! Ormi! Logos! Get the dullwings off our property please? Yes ma'am! Ormi and logos said. Here we go again, Paine said. When ormi and logos got out there the gullwings beat them easily. Now can we have our sphere back... Please? Rikku asked. Of course not! Leblanc said. The mighty Leblanc never gives up without a fight! Leblanc then walked out and looked at ormi and logos. When you want a job done, I guess you got to do it yourself! She said as she pulled out her giant fan. 


End file.
